I Don't Know About You, But I Came To Dance
by heyitscorinne
Summary: Three friends venture to Orlando, Florida to go to a Forever The Sickest Kids concert, but end up getting more than they bargained for after they meet the boys after the show. :O Featuring Jonathan Cook, Caleb Turman, and Austin Bello
1. I won't stop until you're shakin'

**I Don't Know About You, But I Came To Dance**

**By Corinne Holmes**

**

* * *

**

**"I won't stop until you're shakin'.."**

My alarm went off at 10:30 in the morning on a Friday. I threw my Pokémon sheets off my body and stumbled over to my phone. I used it as an alarm and had to plug it in on the other side of my room so I would have to wake up to turn it off. After unplugging it, I set it on my desk and ran over to my sister's room to make sure she was waking up. Today was the day we have been waiting for. We bought the tickets a few months ago and had been counting down the days 'till the show. After my sister (her name is Miranda, by the way) reluctantly opened her eyes, it didn't take her long before she realized what day it was.

I ran back into my room and shut the door. I plugged in my straightener and then proceeded to turn it on. While that was busy heating up, I put on the clothes I had picked out the night before. Some dark blue skinny jeans, the shirt I had made with my sister and our friend, Brittany, and some little socks. I then put on my powder, eyeliner, mascara, and chapstick. After I was somewhat satisfied with my face, the real fun began. I had to tame the wild beast lurking on my head.

I took a shower the night before and slept on my hair wet, thus making it a wonky mess. I had to straighten it in several sections. The underneath was black, with a purplish tint, while the top was bright red…"Ruby Rush" as it was called on the box. It looked pretty spiffy after I had it all straight. I then took some hairspray to make it poofy on top. I'm quite obsessed with hair and plan on becoming a hairdresser in the future, so who better to practice on than myself?

As soon as I had finished with my hair, my sister barged in to use my straightener on her bangs. Hers was too wide to use for such short hairs. While she was busy with that, I went and got some water and then brushed my teeth. After all the necessities were taken care of, I packed my backpack with things to bring along on the trip: my fully charged mp3 player, which had recently been updated with more songs, my camera with three empty memory cards and four extra batteries, my pillow, and my stuffed dog, Lou. I also brought along overnight clothes since we would be staying at Brittany's house afterwards.

After Miranda and I were all packed and ready to hit the road, I called Brittany to let her know we were on our way. We said a quick goodbye to our mom and packed into Gabriel, my reddish '96 Saturn SL2. As we pulled out of the driveway, Miranda and I let out a squeal as we anticipated the amazing night we would have.


	2. And so the adventure begins

**And so the adventure begins**

After we pulled into Brittany's driveway, I sent her a text telling her we had arrived. A few minutes later, a very excited Brittany burst through the front door and came running towards us. After she got in, we pulled out to officially begin our adventure. While we were leaving the neighborhood, I told Miranda to put in the new Forever The Sickest Kids CD. We had a two-hour drive to learn all the words. Luckily there were only six songs. The CD is the first in a series of three.

Now, Gabriel doesn't exactly have the best speakers in the world, but we blasted that CD like it was nobody's business. Before we knew it, we were already in Orlando. A little while longer and we were pulling into the Disney parking lot. The show was at the House of Blues on City Walk. It would be the first time Miranda and I have been in there.

When we arrived, we got out of the car and got all of the stuff we needed for the show. Tickets, check. Camera, check. Money for shirts, check. We then proceeded to enter the park. The concert didn't start for a little while, so we walked around exploring. While walking up a hill past the Harley Davidson store, I noticed a very tall guy with nice blonde hair walk past us. I did a double take and called after Brittany and Miranda, who had kept walking.

"Hey! Brittany! Wait a second!"

She stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

I ran up to meet them so I wouldn't have to awkwardly shout. "A guy just passed me who looked suspiciously like Kyle Burns…" I informed her while raising an eyebrow and looking in the direction of the Harley store.

"WHAT?!" Next thing I knew, we were running down the hill towards the store. We peered around the corner and, sure enough, Kyle Burns…the tall, blonde, nose-ringed drummer of Forever The Sickest Kids was sitting on a Harley, with his assumed girlfriend taking a picture of him. Miranda, Brittany, and I were speechless and decided it would be best if we didn't bother him. It was comforting knowing that we weren't the pesky kind of stalkers.

After the Kyle-incident, we decided to head down to the House of Blues and get in the extremely long line of people. Turns out, the line we were in was the special line that you could only be in if you bought something in the House of Blues store worth $15. We took off running to try and find something worthwhile. Miranda and I ended up getting the same $15 tank top, only in different colors, while Brittany splurged and got a $30 hoodie.

"There goes our food." I mumbled while handing the cashier a twenty.

We then went back to the special line, for real this time. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened and everyone rushed to get in. Our line got in before the non-special line, so we got pretty close to the front of the stage. While we were packed in, Brittany and I went upstairs to the merch table to get some shirts while Miranda attempted to save our spaces down below. Brittany and I both got the orange shirt with a picture of the band as Power Rangers. It was truly an epic shirt. I got a white v-neck that said "Forever The Sickest Kids" on the front and back for Miranda.

As soon as Brittany and I made it back to where Miranda was waiting, the lights dimmed and the curtains began to open. First up was Artist Vs. Poet. They were pretty good, and I ended up catching my first drumstick with my feet…somehow. Next was My Favorite Highway. They were pretty decent as well. Nothing too exciting. Then Sing It Loud came up and things got pretty rowdy. We ended up having to fight our way out of the murderous crowd to seek safety and water. Last up on the opening acts was The Rocket Summer.

While Bryce Avery was performing on his piano, we went upstairs to the balcony-type-thing to get a better view. We were standing by the merch table when a tall redhead in a blue hoodie, red glasses, and a gray beanie sped by. We almost had a heart attack after realizing that the sexy man was Caleb Turman. He came back towards us a few minutes later and I ran up to ask for a picture. He ducked down and looked around cautiously.

"Uhhh…sure...just…come over here…" He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me off into a corner. My heart began to race.

"I'm sort of in disguise right now," he confessed. How on earth he was "in disguise," I will never know. I giggled at his remark and then he asked in the sweetest voice if I had any gum. I have never wanted gum so badly in my life. I just wanted to close my eyes, stick my hand in my pocket, and pull out a piece of newly materialized gum. But alas, I had left it in my car. Oh how I wish I could just teleport things like that. After I told him I didn't, he said it was alright and I snapped the picture. As soon as the flash went off, a million girls turned towards us and began approaching. Needless to say, Caleb ran off.


	3. Awh, crap

**Awh, crap.**

As soon as our moment started, it had so quickly ended. I was feeling kind of sad that we only had a brief moment, but what was I thinking? How could it ever be more? He is a sexy guy in a freakin' awesome band, and I'm just a (somewhat) normal girl from Orange Park, Florida. Oh well.

After Caleb left, I met back up with Miranda and Brittany. We walked over to the left side of the balcony and waited for what we've been anticipating all night long. The Rocket Summer was done performing, the curtains closed, and a sea of clapping hands, followed by shouting, ensued. We all knew what was happening behind those curtains. The stage was being set up for none other than FTSK.

The crowd was full of people talking and some screeching with excitement. My hands grew cold as I became nervous waiting for the curtains to reopen. I was leaning over the banister, trying to see over the heads of Robbie's (FTSK's bodyguard) family members' heads. They were sitting in a special, lower-level of the balcony.

I couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation was killing me and I began to get butterflies. I loved shows so much for this reason. The sheer excitement of waiting for the band you love dearly to perform their hearts out for you is just overwhelming. At long last, the curtains opened, showing the drums set up with the backdrop of school lockers behind it. The crowd grew silent waiting for the band to run out on stage.

An announcer came over the speakers. It was like a principal announcing at the end of a long school day. After his random school-related things he then began to say, "And at last, I need the following six students to report to my office…Marc Stewart…Kyle Burns…Kent Garrison…Austin Bello…Caleb Turman…and finally, Jonathan Cook!" Each band member ran onto the stage as their name was called. The crowd grew louder and louder with each name. As soon as they were all on the stage they jumped right into playing Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone) and the crowd went insane. The lights flashing, the crowd jumping…everything was so surreal. You could feel the music physically pumping through your veins. We all danced and sang as loud as we could, and then some.

After they had performed a few songs, we got fed up with being so far away, so we ventured back downstairs and stood on the left side of the stage on a small flight of stairs. It was perfect. Slightly elevated to see over people's heads, right next to the stage, and right under Caleb.

I tried to pay attention to the whole band, but I couldn't help myself from just staring at Caleb. The way he swirled his perfect red hair while playing his old, beat-up, hot pink guitar. How he looked so into it whenever he sang. The silly little way he danced around the stage. He was so perfect…and I could never have anyone like him. It was a rather depressing thought, but it was true…and I had to get over it.


	4. Stop still my beating heart

**Stop still my beating heart**

The night went on splendidly, and as I was staring into Caleb's beautiful green eyes, something happened. He looked at me. I swear it. I was gazing deep into his intense eyes while he was singing and he looked right back into mine. I know I must sound crazy right now, but if you were there, you would have seen it. When our eyes met, I froze. I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was as if we were staring at each other for hours. As soon as our gazes met, his face changed. It looked…softer. More calm than it had before. As if all his troubles had gone away for a moment. It was weird, and magical. Everyone in the room disappeared. Time itself seemed to slow almost to a halt. Now it was just me and him, looking straight into each other's soul's while he sang. And then it was over.

He quickly regained himself and looked back at the rest of the crowd. I could tell by his face that he felt a sense of oddness, though he tried to hide it and look normal for the rest of the fans. He must have felt the same way I did during our gaze, for I was feeling a bit odd as well.

The rest of the night felt like a dream. I couldn't stop staring at Caleb, I danced, I sang, and I lost my voice. After the show was over, Miranda, Brittany, and I ran outside to the back of the venue to wait patiently for the boys to come out and take pictures and whatnot. I know, I know…I already got a picture with Caleb. But so what? What's one more gonna hurt? And I also wanted to see if he'd mention anything about our encounter during the show, though I doubted he would.

After a long while of standing around waiting and talking, we heard screams coming from the crowd. We turned around to see Caleb peering over the giant fence where the band's hung out. How he got up there is a mystery, but I was just glad to see his face. I figured he was assessing the situation to see if it was safe to come out. Apparently it was. Soon enough, the boys filed out from behind the gate and instantly got glomped with screaming girls shoving all sorts of nonsense in their faces for them to sign. It was actually quite sad seeing how they were being treated.

I stood somewhat near Caleb, patiently waiting for an opening so that I could get another picture and possibly discuss some things. I stood there for about half an hour, just rocking back and forth, shifting my weight so my legs wouldn't completely die. Sure it seems ridiculous to wait that long, but it was worth it for him, and I wasn't going to be one of those annoying girls that shoves her way into his face and blinds him with a flash out of nowhere. I was going to be different. Maybe he'd notice me that way. Hopefully.

I think I zoned off for a while, because the next thing I know Caleb is tapping me on the shoulder. I spazzed a bit and just looked at him with that whole "deer in the headlights" stare. Real attractive.

"Uhm…hey..did you..want a picture or something?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"….Uhhh…I mean, yeah. Ha, sorry. I must have zoned out waiting for so long." I replied, starting to blush.

"Ah well I'm glad you waited," he smiled, "I appreciate it."

"Oh…it's no problem, really. It was worth it!" I winced a bit after that last one. God, I am such a dork. But apparently he found it amusing and gave a little chuckle.

"So uh, have I met you before?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess. I met you upstairs near the merch table while you were…'incognito.'" I used the finger quotes. Why did I use the finger quotes? He must think I'm a total loser by now.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You blew my cover!" he lightly jabbed me with his elbow.

"Yeahhh…sorry about that. I didn't think about the consequences of revealing Caleb Turman to a horde of screaming fan girls." I smirked at my silly comment.

"Yeah, it's pretty dangerous, as you saw." He smiled again. God, he has such perfect lips. It was at this moment I realized that everyone was gone. Well, not everyone. I took a moment to look around and noticed Brittany talking with Jonathan and Miranda talking with Austin. And then I realized that I'm shootin' the breeze with Caleb! What's going on here?! Why am I not totally freaking out? Why am I being so calm and actually talking to the guy? I always thought that if I met Caleb I would either a) freeze up and blow everything, or b) rape him; and I am doing neither of those things. Is this a dream? It must be a dream.


	5. This is what dreams are made of

**Stop still my beating heart**

The night went on splendidly, and as I was staring into Caleb's beautiful green eyes, something happened. He looked at me. I swear it. I was gazing deep into his intense eyes while he was singing and he looked right back into mine. I know I must sound crazy right now, but if you were there, you would have seen it. When our eyes met, I froze. I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was as if we were staring at each other for hours. As soon as our gazes met, his face changed. It looked…softer. More calm than it had before. As if all his troubles had gone away for a moment. It was weird, and magical. Everyone in the room disappeared. Time itself seemed to slow almost to a halt. Now it was just me and him, looking straight into each other's soul's while he sang. And then it was over.

He quickly regained himself and looked back at the rest of the crowd. I could tell by his face that he felt a sense of oddness, though he tried to hide it and look normal for the rest of the fans. He must have felt the same way I did during our gaze, for I was feeling a bit odd as well.

The rest of the night felt like a dream. I couldn't stop staring at Caleb, I danced, I sang, and I lost my voice. After the show was over, Miranda, Brittany, and I ran outside to the back of the venue to wait patiently for the boys to come out and take pictures and whatnot. I know, I know…I already got a picture with Caleb. But so what? What's one more gonna hurt? And I also wanted to see if he'd mention anything about our encounter during the show, though I doubted he would.

After a long while of standing around waiting and talking, we heard screams coming from the crowd. We turned around to see Caleb peering over the giant fence where the band's hung out. How he got up there is a mystery, but I was just glad to see his face. I figured he was assessing the situation to see if it was safe to come out. Apparently it was. Soon enough, the boys filed out from behind the gate and instantly got glomped with screaming girls shoving all sorts of nonsense in their faces for them to sign. It was actually quite sad seeing how they were being treated.

I stood somewhat near Caleb, patiently waiting for an opening so that I could get another picture and possibly discuss some things. I stood there for about half an hour, just rocking back and forth, shifting my weight so my legs wouldn't completely die. Sure it seems ridiculous to wait that long, but it was worth it for him, and I wasn't going to be one of those annoying girls that shoves her way into his face and blinds him with a flash out of nowhere. I was going to be different. Maybe he'd notice me that way. Hopefully.

I think I zoned off for a while, because the next thing I know Caleb is tapping me on the shoulder. I spazzed a bit and just looked at him with that whole "deer in the headlights" stare. Real attractive.

"Uhm…hey..did you..want a picture or something?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"….Uhhh…I mean, yeah. Ha, sorry. I must have zoned out waiting for so long." I replied, starting to blush.

"Ah well I'm glad you waited," he smiled, "I appreciate it."

"Oh…it's no problem, really. It was worth it!" I winced a bit after that last one. God, I am such a dork. But apparently he found it amusing and gave a little chuckle.

"So uh, have I met you before?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess. I met you upstairs near the merch table while you were…'incognito.'" I used the finger quotes. Why did I use the finger quotes? He must think I'm a total loser by now.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You blew my cover!" he lightly jabbed me with his elbow.

"Yeahhh…sorry about that. I didn't think about the consequences of revealing Caleb Turman to a horde of screaming fan girls." I smirked at my silly comment.

"Yeah, it's pretty dangerous, as you saw." He smiled again. God, he has such perfect lips. It was at this moment I realized that everyone was gone. Well, not everyone. I took a moment to look around and noticed Brittany talking with Jonathan and Miranda talking with Austin. And then I realized that I'm shootin' the breeze with Caleb! What's going on here?! Why am I not totally freaking out? Why am I being so calm and actually talking to the guy? I always thought that if I met Caleb I would either a) freeze up and blow everything, or b) rape him; and I am doing neither of those things. Is this a dream? It must be a dream.


	6. Holy guacamole, what just happened?

**This is what dreams are made of**

I must have had a worried expression on my face while thinking these things, because Caleb lightly asked if something was wrong.

"Oh, no…not at all. I was just thinking that this all must be a dream. There's no way this is happening right now…" I confessed, quietly. Then suddenly Caleb pinched my arm. "OW! What the--?"

"Hm…guess it's all real!" He grinned. Ohhhh, I get it. Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Aha, you're a clever one, Mr. Turman. I then smiled to myself at the realization that this _was_ all real. But I still couldn't believe it.

Caleb looked at me and smiled a soft smile. "So, I don't think we've ever actually been introduced," he hinted.

"Well I guess you're right. We have not."

"I'll start. Hi, I'm Caleb Turman." He held out his hand.

"Hello, Caleb Turman. I'm Corinne Holmes." I smiled at how silly this all seemed. And then I looked down at his hand. It looked so warm and inviting. I couldn't believe we were going to hold hands. Well, shake hands…but still. It involves holding! I reached my hand out and gave a nice, firm handshake as I tried to hide my girlish squeals on the inside. His hands were so soft, especially for a guitarist. He must moisturize.

"So, Corinne Holmes, where are you from?" he asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Well, I was born in St. Pete, Florida, but I grew up in Covington, Georgia, so I really consider that my home. But now I live in Orange Park, Florida - against my will." I rambled. I couldn't help it. I was nervous. REALLY nervous.

He smirked at my too-long answer. "Well that's pretty cool. I'm from Texas, as you probably know…" He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Well, duh. Every FTSK fan knows that." I felt like such a nerd after that comment.

He laughed and looked over his shoulder after someone called out his name. It was Jonathan.

"Hey man! We gotta go! It's almost 2 a.m! You'll have plenty of free time tomorrow, it's our off-day!" Jonathan shouted over from where he was standing with Brittany. Austin was listening in as well.

I started to get a bit depressed knowing that our conversation was going to end in a few minutes. I looked up at Caleb after he turned back around. I tried not to, but I just know I had the sad eyes going on. I must have. He looked so sad looking at me.

"Well…I guess you gotta go, huh?" I said softly while looking down at the pavement.

"Yeah, I suppose I have to…" Then, while I was looking down, I saw his hands reach over towards mine. I started getting sweaty and my heart was pounding. What was he doing? Was he going to hold my hands for real? Why would he do something like that? I'm not anyone special! And then it happened. Caleb lightly grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my body, so that our joined hands rested inbetween us. I looked up at him, shocked. But he was still gazing down at our interlocked fingers.

"I want to see you again before we leave. Will you still be here tomorrow?" He asked in the softest voice. I wanted to melt right then and there. But that would be a bit messy.

I could hardly speak. I was so confused and happy and scared. "Well…we were originally planning on leaving and going back home after the show.." I started.

"Oh.." Caleb sounded so disappointed I couldn't bear it.

"Buuut we could always stay another day!" I said while he raised his head. His face lit up as he smiled, and I almost passed out from the sheer beauty that emenated off of it.

"That would be really awesome." He smiled again.

"Yeah…it would be super awesome." I agreed.

"Well, I better get going before Jonathan gets cranky…but, tomorrow you should meet me in this exact spot at 12 in the afternoon."

"Okay." I smiled. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. I was still waiting to wake up and be in my room at home, or passed out on the floor of the House of Blues after a freak crowd surfing accident that had knocked me unconscious or something.

"Goodbye, Corinne Holmes," he lightly smiled as our hands began to fade apart.

"Goodbye, Caleb Turman."


	7. Welcome to the hotel, motel

Sorry this chapter's so short. trying to save the next chapter for all the goodness. ;D

* * *

**Welcome to the hotel, motel**

After we all finished cheering our success, we went back to the parking lot and piled into my car. We drove around the town for a little while, scouring out the cheapest-looking hotel to stay in for the night. We ended up deciding on a small, run-down motel about fifteen minutes away from Disney. It was only for one night, no need to be fancy.

We pulled into the parking lot, gathered our bags, and went inside to book a room for the night. The receptionist handed us our room key and we headed up the stairs (there was no elevator). Room 23 was at the end of the somewhat dark hallway. It was rather eerie, sort of like a crazed ax murderer was lurking somewhere in the shadows. I shivered at the thought as we reached the door.

I slid the key through the door lock and we all went inside. It was a basic room with two beds and an old beat up couch. It had a mini-fridge and an old antennae TV sitting on top of it. It would work for one night. Once we settled in, I called my mom like I promised and then we all claimed our beds. Miranda and I would share, as long as we got the bed by the window. We didn't want to be the first to die if someone busted in the door. Brittany, in turn, got the other bed all to herself.

We flipped on the TV - I was surprised it had a remote - and tried to find a channel other than weather or news. We settled on some local channel that had random soap operas on it. It was better than nothing, but I had a feeling none of us were paying any attention to it anyway. We were all quiet, lying in our beds, gazing into the space between us and the TV, dreaming. Dreaming about what had happened tonight, and what was going to happen tomorrow. Planning out our futures with our new men, even though it probably wasn't like that, and before we knew it, we had all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
